


问卷汇总

by PenMound



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 用各种材料匹配问题





	1. Chapter 1

并不似想象的那样30题

1.沙场上的惧怕

维果来救，出自牛头山，与泰相对。泰曰：“兵法贵在不战而屈人。今绝牛头，维无反道，则我之禽也。”敕诸军各坚垒勿与战，遣使白淮，欲自南渡白水，循水而东，使淮趣牛头，截其还路，可并取维，不惟安等而已。淮善其策，进率诸军军洮水。维惧，遁走，安等孤县，遂皆降。

2.直到前一刻所有人都还以为他注定为王

向使前驱五万，仍用蜀人；白棒数千，尽坑魏将。艾先自毙，会亦我禽。金刀之祚中兴，火并之光复炽，末可知也。而乃空留密表，竟发阴机。冤遭纪信之焚，莫效勃苏之哭。

3.并不像说得那么悲伤

我计不成，乃天命也！

4.被记作牺牲的背叛

愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。

5.逼出来的野心

蜀所恃赖，唯维而已。

6.的确是为了青史留名

维为人好立功名，阴养死士，不修布衣之业。

7.被人夸大的眼光

众议以经奔北，城不足自固，维若断凉州之道，兼四郡民夷，据关、陇之险，敢能没经军而屠陇右。宜须大兵四集，乃致攻讨。

8.没有人相信的无奈

众庶由是怨讟，而陇已西亦骚动不宁，维谢过引负，求自贬削。为后将军，行大将军事。

9.从未说过的话却被记作名言

良田百顷，不在一亩，但有远志，不在当归也。

10.被传颂的决断不过是私心的结果

魏军败退。维乘胜多所降下，拔河关、狄道、临洮三县民还。

11.并非奇策不过运气正好

会厚待维等，皆权还其印号节盖。

12.大义凛然下的欲望

为蛇画足。

13.诗文赞颂的是自己也未得见的美好

斗胆尽储亡国恨，九泉应诉武乡侯。

14.其实当时什么都没想

太守闻蜀军垂至，而诸县响应，疑维等皆有异心，於是夜亡保上邽。维等觉太守去，追迟，至城门，城门已闭，不纳。维等相率还冀，冀亦不入维。维等乃俱诣诸葛亮。

15.被个体光辉淹没的群体力量

诸军攻冀，皆得维母妻子，亦以维本无去意，故不没其家，但系保官以延之。

16.活下来并老去的那个人

今日见此为速矣！

17.景依旧人不在

庶几风云郁起，遥连蜀相之祠；松柏森行，永护栾公之社云尔。

18.宝剑锋上累锈痕

维本羁旅讬国，累年攻战，功绩不立，而宦官黄皓等弄权於内，右大将军阎宇与皓协比，而皓阴欲废维树宇。维亦疑之。故自危惧，不复还成都。

19.理所当然地伸出手却什么也没接到

每欲兴军大举，费祎常裁制不从，与其兵不过万人。

20.你活在回忆中的模样

亮辟维为仓曹掾，加奉义将军，封当阳亭侯，时年二十七。

21.骗了千年便成了真

会于是禁检士众不得钞略，虚己诱纳，以接蜀之群司，与维情好欢甚。

22.从子女开始就有的误解

维自以练西方风俗，兼负其才武，欲诱诸羌、胡以为羽翼，谓自陇以西可断而有也。

23.最终成为了年少希冀中截然相反的人

郡欲表维以为将，维家本衣冠，不愿为将，郡因表拜郎中。

24.血染的版图仍未囊括天下

夫深知天下事不可为而为之者，孔明是也；深知国事不可为而为之者，姜伯约是也。孔明志复汉，仅得守蜀；伯约志存蜀，竟弗保身。

25.以性命坚守的土地不过数年便易主

详观自古，隆替有数，故成都不世祀，华阳无兴国。

26.昔日的沙场如今已春草蔓生

某式瞻遗范，来谒崇祠。霜露年深，丹青岁古。

27.逝者没有澄清误解的机会

姜维粗有文武，志立功名，而玩众黩旅，明断不周，终致陨毙。老子有云：“治大国者犹烹小鲜。”况於区区蕞尔，而可屡扰乎哉？

28.被后人寄托希望后早已面目全非

姜维志在复蜀，不成被杀，其赤心则千载如生。维之于蜀，犹张世杰、陆秀夫之于宋耳。

29.带入坟墓陪葬的隐秘

比干之心，七窍列角；伯约之胆，其大若拳，此心器之殊也。是知圣人定分，每绝常区，非惟道革群生，乃亦形超万有。

30.那里什么也没有

钟会军至此，既度剑阁，居死地，遂掘冢决为死战。既无所埋，故曰空冢。后魏改名开元戍。

2014年6月


	2. Chapter 2

塔罗牌  


【0】愚者（The Fool，0)

伍尚

闻免父之命，不可以莫之奔也；亲戚为戮，不可以莫之报也。奔死免父，孝也；度功而行，仁也；择任而往，知也；知死不辟，勇也。父不可弃，名不可废，尔其勉之！相从为愈。

【1】魔术师（The Magician，I)

范蠡

故范蠡三徙，成名於天下，非苟去而已，所止必成名。卒老死于陶，故世传曰陶硃公。

【2】女祭司（The High Priestess，II)

囊瓦

鬬且廷见令尹子常，子常与之语，问蓄货聚马。归以语其弟，曰：“楚其亡乎！不然，令尹其不免乎。吾见令尹，令尹问蓄聚积实，如饿豺狼焉，殆必亡者也。”

【3】女皇（The Empress，III)

孟嬴

是乱国而恶君王也。国有外援，不可渎也；王有適嗣，不可乱也。败亲、速雠、乱嗣，不祥。我受其名。赂吾以天下，吾滋不从也，楚国何为？必杀令尹！

【4】皇帝（The Emperor，IV)

楚平

竞（景）平王就郑畴，讯之于尸庙，曰：“祸败因重于楚邦，惧鬼神之为怒，使先王无所归，吾何改而可？”郑畴辞不敢答，王固讯之，答：“如毁新都戚陵、临阳，杀左尹宛、少师无忌？”王曰：“不能。”郑畴曰：“如不能，君王与楚邦惧难。”

【5】教皇（The Hierophant，or the Pope，V)

巫臣

晋景公立十又五年，申公屈巫自晋跖（适）吴，焉始通吴晋之路，二邦为好。

【6】恋人（The Lovers，VI)

蔡女

楚子之在蔡也，郹阳封人之女奔之，生大子建。

王执伍奢。使城父司马奋扬杀大子。未至，而使遣之。三月，大子建奔宋。

楚大子建之母在郹。召吴人而启之。冬十月甲申，吴大子诸樊入郹，取楚夫人与其宝器以归。

【7】战车（The Chariot，VII)

夫差

臣闻，国之兴也，视民如伤，是其福也；其亡也，以民为土芥，是其祸也。楚虽无德，亦不艾杀其民。吴日敝於兵，暴骨如莽，而未见德焉。天其或者正训楚也，使惧而改过。祸之適吴，其何日之有？

【8】力量（Strength，VIII）

勾践

句践已平吴，乃以兵北渡淮，与齐、晋诸侯会於徐州，致贡於周。周元王使人赐句践胙，命为伯。句践已去，渡淮南，以淮上地与楚，归吴所侵宋地於宋，与鲁泗东方百里。当是时，越兵横行於江、淮东，诸侯毕贺，号称霸王。

【9】隐者（The Hermit，IX)

季札

苟先君无废祀，民人无废主，社稷有奉，国家无倾，乃吾君也，吾谁敢怨？哀死事生，以待天命。非我生乱，立者从之，先人之道也。

【10】命运之轮（The Wheel of Fortune，X)

申包胥

勉之！子能复（覆）之，我必能兴之。

【11】正义（Justice，XI）

沈尹戌

吾闻抚民者，节用於内，而树德於外，民乐其性，而无寇雠。今宫室无量，民人日骇，劳罢死转，忘寝与食，非抚之也。

【12】倒吊人（The Hanged Man，XII)

文种

子教寡人伐吴七术，寡人用其三而败吴，其四在子，子为我从先王试之。

【13】 死神（Death，XIII)

楚昭

然则死也。再败楚师，不如死。弃盟逃雠，亦不如死。死一也，其死雠乎！

【14】节制（Temperance，XIV)

白公胜

不为利谄，不为威惕，不泄人言以求媚者，去之。

【15】恶魔（The Devil ，XV)

费无极

夫无极，楚之谗人也，民莫不知。去朝吴，出蔡侯宋，丧太子建，杀连尹奢，屏王之耳目，使不聪明。不然，平王之温惠共俭，有过成、庄，无不及焉。所以不获诸侯，迩无及也。今又杀三不辜，以兴大谤，几及子矣。子而不图，将焉用之？

【16】塔（The Tower，XVI)

伯嚭

嚭为人览闻辩见，目达耳通，诸事无所不知。因其时自纳于吴，言伐楚之利。阖庐用之伐楚，令子胥、孙武与嚭将师入郢，有大功。还，吴王以嚭为太宰，位高权盛，专邦之枋。未久，阖庐卒，嚭见夫差内无柱石之坚，外无断割之势，谀心自纳，操独断之利，夫差终以从焉。

【17】星星（The Star，XVII)

庆忌

吴公子庆忌骤谏吴子曰：“不改，必亡。”弗听。出居于艾，遂適楚。闻越将伐吴，冬，请归平越，遂归。欲除不忠者以说于越，吴人杀之。

【18】月亮（The Moon，XVIII)

王僚

王可弑也。母老、子弱，是无若我何？

【19】太阳（The Sun，XIX)

阖闾

吴光新得国，若好吾边疆，使柔服焉，犹惧其至，吾又彊其雠，以重怒之，无乃不可乎！

【20】审判（Judgement，XX)

伍子胥

吾数谏王，王不用，吾今见吴之亡矣。汝与吴俱亡，无益也。

【21】世界（The World，XXI)

孙武

兵者，死地也。 

2016年2月


	3. Chapter 3

角色死亡问卷

1.自己最喜欢的角色死法

子胥大笑曰：“我令而父霸，我又立若，若初欲分吴国半予我，我不受，已，今若反以谗诛我。嗟乎，嗟乎，一人固不能独立！”报使者曰：“必取吾眼置吴东门，以观越兵入也！”

——《史记》

2.角色溺死/呼吸不能致死的情况

伍子胥见事之不可为也，何笼而自投水，目抉而望东门，身鸱夷而浮江。

——《新书》

3.角色因为疾病/内伤致死的情况（如果抑郁算内伤的话）

子胥归，谓被离曰：“吾贯弓接矢于郑楚之界，越渡江淮自致于斯。前王听从吾计，破楚见凌之仇。欲报前王之恩而至于此。吾非自惜，祸将及汝。”被离曰：“未谏不听，自杀何益？何如亡乎？”子胥曰：“亡，臣安往？”

——《吴越春秋》

4.角色因刺伤/打伤/流血过多致死的情况

子胥解梦了，见吴王嗔之，遂从殿上褰衣而下。吴王问子胥曰：“卿何褰衣而下？”子胥曰：“王殿上荆棘生，刺臣脚，是以褰衣而下殿。”王赐子胥烛玉之剑，令遣自死。

——《伍子胥变文》

5.角色被开膛破肚的样子（烹烂了算不？）

昔者龙逢斩，比干剖，苌弘胣，子胥靡。故四子之贤，而身不免乎戮。

——《庄子》

传书言：吴王夫差杀伍子胥，煮之于镬，乃以鸱夷橐投之于江。子胥恚恨，驱水为涛，以溺杀人。今时会稽、丹徒大江、钱塘浙江，皆立子胥之庙。盖欲慰其恨心，止其猛涛也。

——《论衡》

6.角色被肢解的样子

女以谏者为必用邪？吴子胥不磔姑苏东门外乎！

——《荀子》

杀忠臣伍子胥、公孙圣。胥为人先知、忠信，中断之入江；圣正言直谏，身死无功。

——《越绝书》

吴王乃取子胥尸，盛以鸱夷之器，投之于江中，言曰："胥汝一死之后，何能有知？"即断其头，置高楼上，谓之曰："日月炙汝肉，飘风飘汝眼，炎光烧汝骨，鱼鳖食汝肉。汝骨变形灰，有何所见？"乃弃其躯，投之江中。子胥因随流扬波，依潮来往，荡激崩岸。

——《吴越春秋》

7.角色自杀的样子

申胥释剑而对曰：“昔吾先王世有辅弼之臣，以能遂疑计恶，以不陷于大难。今王播弃黎老，而孩童焉比谋，曰：‘余令而不违。’夫不违，乃违也。夫不违，亡之阶也。夫天之所弃，必骤近其小喜，而远其大忧。王若不得志于齐，而以觉寤王心，而吴国犹世。吾先君得之也，必有以取之；其亡之也，亦有以弃之。用能援持盈以没，而骤救倾以时。今王无以取之，而天禄亟至，是吴命之短也。员不忍称疾辟易，以见王之亲为越之擒也。员请先死。”遂自杀。

——《国语》

附加题：角色因性虐待而死

噗，真有这种东西吗？不过后世刀笔把一句正常的话变成可曲解的话也是蛮多的。比如：

吴将伐齐，越子率其众以朝焉，王及列士皆有馈赂。吴人皆喜，唯子胥惧，曰：“是豢吴也夫！”

——《左传》

嚭喜受越之赂，爱信越殊甚，日夜为言于吴王。王信用嚭之计，伍胥大惧，曰：“是弃吾也。”

——《吴越春秋》

“吾”作“吴”解。但如果想换个考虑角度也可以的。

2016年8月


	4. Chapter 4

君臣BE九题

1.龙驭上宾缘悭一面  
“安石性强忮，遇事无可否，自信所见，执意不回……久之，以旱引去，洎复相，岁馀罢，终神宗世不复召，凡八年。”

2.嗣子不材乏术回天  
“宣子与诸大夫皆患穆嬴，且畏逼，乃背先蔑而立灵公……晋灵公不君……犹不改。宣子骤谏，公患之，使鉏麑贼之。”

3.改朝换代难祭旧主  
“太祖尝曲宴翰林学士王著，御宴既罢，著乘醉喧哗。太祖以前朝学士，优容之，令扶以出。著不肯退，即趋近屏风，掩袂恸哭，左右拽之而去。明日，或奏曰：‘王著逼宫门大恸，思念世宗。’太祖曰：‘此酒徒也，在世宗幕府，吾所素谙，况一书生，虽哭世宗，能何为也？’”

4.反骨乌有蒙冤不白  
“种见书，称病不朝。人或谗种且作乱，越王乃赐种剑曰：‘子教寡人伐吴七术，寡人用其三而败吴，其四在子，子为我从先王试之。’种遂自杀。”

5.中道黄昏宁为玉碎  
“武安君顿首曰：'臣知行虽无功，得免于罪。虽不行无罪，不免于诛……破国不可复完，死卒不可复生。臣宁伏受重诛而死，不忍为辱军之将。愿大王察之。'王不答而去。”

6.信而不用灾厄终至  
“楚人城州来。沈尹戌曰：'楚人必败。昔吴灭州来，子旗请伐之。王曰：吾未抚吾民。今亦如之，而城州来以挑吴，能无败乎？'”

7.虚作笼络贻厥孙谋  
“孝景时，魏其常受遗诏，曰：'事有不便，以便宜论上。'及系灌夫，罪至族。事日急，诸公莫敢复明言于上。魏其乃使昆弟子上书言之，幸得复召见。书奏上，而案尚书，大行无遗诏。诏书独藏魏其家，家丞封。乃劾魏其矫先帝诏，罪当弃市。”

8.权归爱弛腹心之患  
“普恩益替，始诏参知政事与普更知印、押班、奏事，以分其权。未几，出为河阳三城节度、检校太傅、同平章事。”

9.末路猖獗无颜致君  
“仪欲案亮成规，将丧引退，使延断后，姜维次之。延怒，举军先归南郑，各相表反。留府长史蒋琬、侍中董允保仪疑延，延欲逆击仪，仪遣平北将军马岱讨灭延。”

2017年7月


	5. Chapter 5

人生十件最无奈的事

1.他人的嘲笑

“我的心腹都在那里？”

2.无可奈何的遗忘

“前者杀了小衙内，不干李逵之事，却是军师吴学究因请兄长不肯上山，一时定的计策。今日既到山寨，便休记心，只顾同心协助，共兴大义，休教外人耻笑。”

3.没有选择的出身

“王伦劝俺，也见得是，只为洒家清白姓字，不肯将父母遗体来点污了。指望把一身本事，边庭上一枪一刀，博个封妻荫子，也与祖宗争口气。不想又吃这一闪！”

4.离你而去的人

林冲见说了，潸然泪下，自此杜绝了心中挂念。

5.不可避免的死亡

“我身生在浔阳江上，大风巨浪，经了万千，何曾见这一湖好水！便死在这里，也做个快活鬼！”

6.莫名其妙的孤独

“小弟今已残疾，不愿赴京朝觐，尽将身边金银赏赐，都纳此六和寺中陪堂公用，己作清闲道人，十分好了。哥哥造册，休写小弟进京。”

7.流逝的时间

阮小七见了，心中也自欢喜。带了老母回还梁山泊石碣村，依旧打鱼为生，奉养老母，以终天年。

8.倒向你的墙

“我自幼学儒，长而通吏。不幸失身于罪人，并不曾行半点异心之事。今日天子信听谗佞，赐我药酒，得罪何辜！”

9.永远的过去

一丈青见宋江义气深重，推却不得。两口儿只得拜谢了。

10.不可救药的喜欢

“你辞我，待要那里去？”“也只在主公前后。”

2017年11月


	6. Chapter 6

战争三十题

1.关於某事的演习

遂斩队长二人以徇。用其次为队长，於是复鼓之。妇人左右前後跪起皆中规矩绳墨，无敢出声。於是孙子使使报王曰：“兵既整齐，王可试下观之，唯王所欲用之，虽赴水火犹可也。”

2.特权

王乃号令邦中：“无贵贱长少，有不听子胥之教者，犹不听寡人也，罪至死，不赦。” 

3.霸凌事件

将渡江于中流，要离力微，坐与上风，因风势以矛钩其冠，顺风而刺庆忌，庆忌顾而挥之，三捽其头于水中，乃加于膝上，“嘻嘻哉！天下之勇士也！乃敢加兵刃于我。”

4.禁闭室

伍子胥谓白公胜曰：“平王卒，吾志不悉矣！然楚国有，吾何忧矣？”白公默然不对。伍子胥坐泣于室。

5.战场之花

有提三万之众，而天下莫当者，谁？曰：武子也。

6.第一次杀戮

鱄设诸窴剑於鱼中以进，抽剑刺王，铍交於胸，遂弑王。

7.并肩作战

秦哀公为之赋《无衣》，九顿首而坐。秦师乃出。

8.信物

郑定公大惧，乃令国中曰：“有能还吴军者，吾与分国而治。”渔者之子应募曰：“臣能还之。不用尺兵斗粮，得一桡而行歌道中，即还矣。”公乃与渔者之子桡。子胥军将至，当道扣桡而歌曰：“芦中人。”如是再。

9.天生的差距

“兵甲之事，种不如蠡；填抚国家，亲附百姓，蠡不如种。”

10.冷兵器

湛卢之剑，恶阖闾之无道也，乃去而出，水行如楚。

11.狙击掩护

子常奔郑。史皇以其乘广死。

12.危险不只来自敌人

太宰嚭闻之，乃数与子胥争越议，因谗子胥曰：“伍员貌忠而实忍人，其父兄不顾，安能顾王？王前欲伐齐，员彊谏，已而有功，用是反怨王。王不备伍员，员必为乱。”

13.血

子胥将欲援之不及，曰：“此非剑杀此女，亦因理死，他日功成，焉敢忘报？”因名此女为浣纱女，咬指血流下，写数字于石上，为记曰：

亡臣经此过，逢女浣溪纱，抱石因吾死，铭恩肺腑奢。

写完，又恐后人认见，复以泥土掩之。

14.紧急撤退

叶公率国人攻白公胜于太庙。石乞兵败，扶胜登车，逃往龙山。欲适他国，未定。叶公引兵追至，胜自缢而死，石乞埋尸于山后。

15.落单

子胥哭已了，更复前行。风尘惨面，蓬尘映天，精神暴乱，忽至深川。水泉无底，岸阔无边。登山入谷，绕涧寻源，龙蛇塞路，拔剑荡前，虎狼满道，遂即张弦。饿乃芦中餐草，渴饮岩下流泉。丈夫为雠发愤，将死由如睡眠。

16.任务失败

冬十月甲申，吴大子诸樊入郹，取楚夫人与其宝器以归。楚司马薳越追之，不及。将死，众曰：“请遂伐吴以徼之。”薳越曰：“再败君师，死且有罪。亡君夫人，不可以莫之死也。”乃缢於薳澨。

17.伤口感染/致残

阖庐伤将指，取其一屦。还，卒於陉，去槜李七里。

18.背叛

使於齐，属其子於鲍氏，为王孙氏。反役，王闻之，使赐之属镂以死。

19.停火协议

将盟，越王又使诸稽郢辞曰：“以盟为有益乎？前盟口血未乾，足以结信矣。以盟为无益乎？君王舍甲兵之威以临使之，而胡重于鬼神而自轻也。”吴王乃许之，荒成不盟。

20.通讯中断

王愠曰：“孤不使大夫得有见也。”乃使取申胥之尸，盛以鸱鴺，而投之于江。

21.最不愿见到的人

初，司马臣阖庐，故耻为禽焉。谓其臣曰：“谁能免吾首？”

22.误杀/误伤

处女应即入之，三入，因举杖击袁公。袁公则飞上树，变为白猿。遂别去。

23.陷阱

杀子胥了，越从吴贷粟四百万石，吴王遂与越王粟，依数分付其粟。将后，越王蒸粟还吴，乃作书报吴王曰：“此粟甚好，王可遣百姓种之。”其粟还吴被蒸，入土并皆不生。百姓失业，一年少乏，饥虚五载。

24.虐俘事件

夫差遂不诛越王，令驾车养马，秘于宫室之中。

25.表达爱的方式

子期似王，逃王，而己为王，曰：“以我与之，王必免。”

26.胜者为王

夫概师败，却退。九月，潜归，自立为吴王。阖闾闻之，乃释楚师，欲杀夫概，奔楚，昭王封夫概于棠溪，阖闾遂归。

27.逃离

范蠡曰：“君行令，臣行意。”乃装其轻宝珠玉，自与其私徒属乘舟浮海以行，终不反。

28.宣布停战

冬，楚子期伐陈。吴延州来季子救陈，谓子期曰：“二君不务德，而力争诸侯，民何罪焉？我请退，以为子名，务德而安民。”乃还。

29.不期而至的死亡

伍尚归。奢闻员不来，曰：“楚君、大夫其旰食乎！”楚人皆杀之。

30.回家

“况其人之性，能忘胥之所以破其国家而事之乎？且今江陵之人，牵牛羊而祀其庙者，将祈年谷而获凶荒，祷疾病而得死亡者乎？”

寂寞荒村野草深，居人传说到于今。独怜一片吴门月，照见将军不死心。

2018年4月


	7. Chapter 7

和历史本命十五题

1 当年和现在

“子胥言志在复雠，常恐且死，不遂本心，今幸而报，岂论理乎！譬如人行，前途尚远，而日势已莫，其在颠倒疾行，逆理施事，何得责吾顺理乎！”

吴越楚故地有无数伍子胥的雕像。其中最好看的一座在他老家监利。

2 我梦见

建昌李朝隐，字兼美，其家素事伍子胥之神甚谨，民俗呼为相王，有祷必应。李在太学，以寇至守城得免举，梦神遣驶卒示以赋一首，其题曰《光武同符髙祖》。梦觉，不能记忆。次夜再梦，且使熟读，遂悉记之。绍兴辛亥，江东、西举子类试于饶州，正用前句作赋题，遂奏名。后官至左通直郎。

3 一张照片

胥门城楼有伍子胥像，立于石上。明正统时，知府况钟修城，因其不敬，改坐像。撤石见古铭十字曰：“若要子胥坐，须等二兄来。”二兄，况字也。

4“事实应该不是这样的”

楚平王杀伍子胥之父，子胥出亡，挟弓而干阖闾，阖闾曰：“大之甚，勇之甚。”为是而欲兴师伐楚。子胥谏曰：“不可，臣闻之，君子不为匹夫兴师，且事君犹事父也，亏君之义，复父之雠，臣不为也。”于是止。蔡昭公朝于楚，有美裘，楚令尹囊瓦求之，昭公不予，于是拘昭公于郢。数年而后归之，昭公济濮水，沈璧曰：“诸侯有伐楚者，寡人请为前列。”楚人闻之怒，于是兴兵伐蔡，蔡请救于吴，子胥谏曰：“蔡非有罪也，楚人无道也，君若有忧中国之心，则若此时可矣。”于是兴兵伐楚，遂败楚人于柏举而成霸道，子胥之谋也。故春秋美而褒之。

5 故居/纪念馆

阴沟水……东南至沛，为㳡水……春秋宣公二年，宋华元及郑公子归生战于大棘，获华元……后其地为楚庄所并。故圈称曰：大棘，楚地，有楚太子建之坟及伍员钓台，池沼具存。

6 一闪而过的他的名字

姚宏字令声，为秦桧所忌，死于狱。初在上庠，有僧妙应者能知人休咎，语令声曰：“端午日，伍子胥庙石榴花开则祸作。”令声初监杭州税，不敢登吴山。将赴江山，自诸暨出城数里，值大风雨，亟憩路旁一小庙。见庭下榴花盛开，询祝史，云：“此伍子胥庙。”其日乃五月五日，令声惨然登车去。未几罹祸。

7 历史课本

不韦字公先。父谦，初为郡督邮。时魏郡李暠为美阳令，与中常侍具瑗交通，贪暴为民患，前后监司畏其势援，莫敢纠问。及谦至，部案得其臧，论输左校。谦累迁至金城太守，去郡归乡里。汉法，免罢守令，自非诏征，不得妄到京师。而谦后私至洛阳，时暠为司隶校尉，收谦诘掠，死狱中，暠又因刑其尸，以报昔怨。

不韦时年十八，征诣公车，会谦见杀，不韦载丧归乡里，瘗而不葬，仰天叹曰：“伍子胥独何人也！”

8 被电视剧雷到了

跟他有关的电视剧还没有几个是不雷的。

9 如何评价

永平八年，举孝廉，稍迁；建初中，拜扬州刺史。当过江行部，中土人皆以江有子胥之神，难于济涉。禹将度，吏固请不听。禹厉言曰：“子胥如有灵，知吾志在理察枉讼，岂危我哉？”遂鼓楫而过。历行郡邑，深幽之处莫不毕到，亲录囚徒，多所明举。吏民希见使者，人怀喜悦，怨德美恶，莫不自归焉。

10 错觉

祖约为豫州刺史。胡骑至，攻城大战。其日西风，兵火俱攻。贼以绳系铁钩摘挽城楼……所挽楼城北角行墙三十步坏。约始大怖，使戴洋呼：“孙叔敖、伍子胥！卿若使胡奴得城，当持白酒寸脯着卿前；急令转风却贼，当上肥牛。”中后风转下，晡，贼退，亦不知风偶自转。抑为能感动。

11 无法到达的距离

吴王既赐子胥死，乃取其尸，盛以鸱夷之皮，浮之江上。子胥因流扬波，依潮来往。或有见其乘素车白马在潮头者，因为立庙。每岁八月十五潮头极大，杭人以旗鼓迎之，弄潮之戏，盖始于此。

12 如果

钱塘江潮，每日夜二至。至是元兵分驻江沙上，杭人多幸之，而钱塘潮汐三日不至。

13 他的忌日

邯郸淳《曹娥碑》云：“五月五日，时迎伍君，逆涛而上，为水所淹。”斯又东吴之俗，事在子胥，不关屈平也。

14 “你为什么会喜欢上一个死人”

非烈丈夫孰能致此。

15 无可奈何

报父有心终覆楚，杀身无计可存吴。

2018年4月


	8. Chapter 8

束缚的人偶26题

abandon 抛弃

那娘子听罢，哭将起来，说道：“丈夫，我不曾有半些儿点污，如何把我休了！”

break 破碎

那高俅把从前历事文书都看了，大怒道：“既是你等十个制使去运花石纲，九个回到京师交纳了，偏你这厮把花石纲失陷了；又不来首告，倒又在逃，许多时捉拿不着。今日再要勾当，虽经赦宥所犯罪名，难以委用。”把文书一笔都批倒了，将杨志赶出殿帅府来。

chaos 混乱

智深一味地打将出来，大半禅客都躲出廊下来。监寺、都寺不与长老说知，叫起一班职事僧人，点起老郎、火工道人、直厅、轿夫，约有一二百人，都执杖叉棍棒，尽使手巾盘头，一齐打入僧堂来。

dignity 尊贵

那人开话道：“节级休要吃惊。在下便是沧州横海郡人氏，姓柴，名进，大周皇帝嫡派子孙，绰号小旋风的便是。只因好义疏财，结识天下好汉，不幸犯罪，流落梁山泊。今奉宋公明哥哥将令，差遣前来打听卢员外消息。谁知被赃官污吏、淫妇奸夫通情陷害，监在死囚牢里，一命悬丝，尽在足下之手。不避生死，特来到宅告知：如是留得卢员外性命在世，佛眼相看，不忘大德；但有半米儿差错，兵临城下，将至濠边，无贤无愚，无老无幼，打破城池，尽皆斩首。久闻足下是个仗义全忠的好汉，无物相送，今将一千两黄金薄礼在此。倘若要捉柴进，就此便请绳索，誓不皱眉。”

emotion 情感

婆惜见了，笑道：“黑三那厮乞嚯不尽，忘了鸾带在这里。老娘且捉了，把来与张三系。”

fascinate 着迷

西门庆道：“干娘周全了我们则个，只要长做夫妻。”

gather 聚集

张顺等九人，晁盖等十七人，宋江、戴宗、李逵，共是二十九人，都入白龙庙聚会。

hesitation 踌躇

宋江却请军师吴用商议道：“适来辽国侍郎这一席话如何？”吴用听了，长叹一声，低首不语，肚里沉吟。

impact 冲击

秦明是个性急的人，看了浑家首级，气破胸脯，分说不得，只叫得苦屈。

judgement 审判

那军校叩首伏死。宋江哭道：“我自从上梁山泊以来，大小兄弟，不曾坏了一个。今日一身入官所管，寸步也由我不得。虽是你强气未灭，使不的旧时性格。”

kind 仁慈

武松却背叉着手，问道：“你们却如何在这日头里做工？”众囚徒都笑起来，回说道：“好汉，你自不知，我们拨在这里做生活时，便是人间天上了！如何敢指望嫌热坐地？还别有那没人情的，将去锁在大牢里，求生不得生，求死不得死，大铁链锁着，也要过哩！”

liberty 自由

阮小五道：“他们不怕天，不怕地，不怕官司，论秤分金银，异样穿绸锦，成瓮吃酒，大块吃肉，如何不快活？我们弟兄三个空有一身本事，怎地学得他们！”

measurement 衡量

史进听了，寻思道：“他们直恁义气！我若拿他去解官请赏时，反教天下好汉们耻笑我不英雄。自古道：‘大虫不吃伏肉。’”

nature 本性

酒行数巡，宋江口滑，揎拳裸袖，点点指指，把出梁山泊手段来。柴进笑道：“我表兄从来酒后如此，娘子勿笑。”

observe 观测

且说梁山泊众头目商议，宋江道：“我看高俅此去，未知真实。”吴用笑道：“我观此人，生的蜂目蛇形，是个转面忘恩之人。他折了许多军马，废了朝廷许多钱粮，回到京师，必然推病不出，朦胧奏过天子，权将军士歇息，萧让、乐和软监在府里。若要等招安，空劳神力！”

patience 耐心

李小二道：“你不省得。林教头是个性急的人，摸不着便要杀人放火。倘或叫的他来看了，正是前日说的甚么陆虞候，他肯便罢？做出事来，须连累了我和你。你只去听一听再理会。”

quit 退出

号令一下，三军各各自去商议。当下辞去的，也有三五千人。宋江皆赏钱物，赍发去了。

reaction 反应

随即取过一副嵌宝金花钟，令裴宣取一瓶御酒，倾在银酒海内，看时，却是村醪白酒；再将九瓶都打开，倾在酒海内，却是一般的淡薄村醪。众人见了，尽都骇然，一个个都走下堂去了。

select 选择

呼延灼沉思了半晌，一者是天罡之数，自然义气相投；二者见宋江礼貌甚恭，语言有理，叹了一口气，跪下在地道：“非是呼延灼不忠于国，实感兄长义气过人，不容呼延灼不依，愿随鞭镫。事既如此，决无还理。”

temperature 温度

现亡正偏将佐，留下锦衣御酒赏赐，次日，设位遥空享祭。宋江将一瓶御酒，一领锦衣，去张顺庙里，呼名享祭。锦衣就穿泥神身上，其余的都只遥空焚化。

understand 理解

上皇却把梦中神异之事，对李师师一一说知。李师师又奏曰：“凡人正直者，必然为神。莫非宋江端的已死，是他故显神灵，托梦与陛下？”

value 价值

杨戬道：“我有一计，先对付了卢俊义，便是绝了宋江一只臂膊。这人十分英勇，若先对付了宋江，他若得知，必变了事，倒惹出一场不好。”

whole 全部

当时何道士辨验天书，教萧让写录出来。读罢，众人看了，俱惊讶不已。

xform 变换

且说李俊三人竟来寻见费保四个，不负前约，七人都在榆柳庄上商议定了，尽将家私打造船只，从太仓港乘驾出海，自投化外国去了，后来为暹罗国之主。

youth 朝气

那一丈青看见了马麟来夺人，便撇了欧鹏，却来接住马麟厮杀。两个都会使双刀，马上相迎着，正如这风飘玉屑，雪撒琼花，宋江看得眼也花了。

zero 归零

时过半月之后，便是七月十五日盂兰盆大斋之日，年例各处点放河灯，修设好事。当日天晚，堂里侍婢奶子叫道：“朱都头，小衙内今夜要去看河灯，夫人分付，你可抱他去看一看。”朱仝道：“小人抱去。”

2019年8月


	9. Chapter 9

死亡三十题

1.自然死亡

丁巳，帝崩于嘉福殿，时年四十。

2.意外死

备挑郃战，郃军不利。渊分所将兵半助郃，为备所袭，渊遂战死。

3.被谋杀

十六年岁首大会，魏降人郭脩在坐。祎欢饮沈醉，为脩手刃所害，谥曰敬侯。

4.为了保护所爱之人而死

布兵败，驻马青琐门外，谓允曰：“公可以去。”允曰：“安国家，吾之上愿也，若不获，则奉身以死。朝廷幼主恃我而已，临难苟免，吾不为也。努力谢关东诸公，以国家为念。”

5.自愿死亡

数百人拱手为列，每斩一人，辄降之，竟不变，至尽，时人比之田横。

6.和所爱之人一起死去

尚叹曰：“父子荷国重恩，不早斩黄皓，以致倾败，用生何为！”乃驰赴魏军而死。

7.维护尊严而死

有意欲活之。配既无挠辞，而辛毗等号哭不已，乃杀之。

8.目标达成后放心的死去

临终时，呼鲁王与语：“吾亡之后，汝兄弟父事丞相，令卿与丞相共事而已。”

9.被复仇之人杀死

先是，策杀贡，贡小子与客亡匿江边。策单骑出，卒与客遇，客击伤策。

10.被所爱之人杀死

太祖泣而送之，宫不还顾。

11.下不了手然后被反杀

或谓会：“可尽杀牙门骑督以上。”会犹豫未决。

12.失去理智之后被亲近的人杀死

飞营都督表报先主，先主闻飞都督之有表也，曰：“噫！飞死矣。”

13.改造成怪物后被杀死

初，权信任校事吕壹，壹性苛惨，用法深刻。太子登数谏，权不纳，大臣由是莫敢言。后壹奸罪发露伏诛。

14.被失散的亲人杀死（误杀）

太平中，孙亮知朱主为全主所害，问朱主死意？全主惧曰：“我实不知，皆据二子熊、损所白。”

15.失去希望之后的自杀

凌自知罪重，试索棺钉，以观太傅意，太傅给之。

16.英雄被诬陷为叛徒然后死亡

艾仰天叹曰：“艾忠臣也，一至此乎！白起之酷，复见於今日矣。”

17.复活之后第二次死亡

文王闻锺会功曹向雄之收葬会也，召而责之曰：“往者王经之死，卿哭于东市而我不问。今锺会躬为叛逆而又辄收葬，若复相容，其如王法何！”

18.战斗结束的一瞬间被杀

兵交，帝曰：“放仗！”大将军士皆放仗。济兄弟因前刺帝，帝倒车下。

19.只差一步就可以逃出的时刻被杀

原延意不北降魏而南还者，但欲除杀仪等。平日诸将素不同，冀时论必当以代亮。本指如此。不便背叛。

20.杀死自己的人和曾经的自己很像

玄格量弘济，临斩东巿，颜色不变，举动自若，时年四十六。

21.杀一救百

诸葛亮虑封刚猛，易世之后终难制御，劝先主因此除之。於是赐封死，使自裁。

22.和全部的人（或者世界）同归于尽

维死时见剖，胆如【斗】升大。

23.手举胜利的旗帜而死

“鲁肃智略足任，乞以代瑜。瑜陨踣之日，所怀尽矣。”

24.看着世界的末路而死

魏以蜀宫人赐诸将之无妻者，李昭仪曰：“我不能二三屈辱。”乃自杀。

25.对方死亡之前出现活下来的幻影

时盛暑，欲得蜜浆，又无蜜。

26.非生命之物偶尔得到生命，之后回归非物质

“袁孝尼尝请学此散，吾固不与，《广陵散》于今绝矣！”

27.时间（空间）跳跃后完成任务（达成目标）而消失

彧自为尚书令，常以书陈事，临薨，皆焚毁之，故奇策密谋不得尽闻也。

28.在物质世界消失

慈临亡，叹息曰：“丈夫生世，当带七尺之剑，以升天子之阶。今所志未从，奈何而死乎！”

29.成为某人的一部分

植每欲求别见独谈，论及时政，幸冀试用，终不能得。既还，怅然绝望。

30.死亡倒计时

何姬曰：“若皆从死，谁当养孤？”

2019年12月


	10. Chapter 10

矛盾十五题

1.冰冷的温暖

林冲道：“哥哥休去，我等分一半人马去劫寨，哥哥在外面接应。”晁盖道：“我不自去，谁肯向前？你可留一半军马在外接应。”

2.炙热的寒冷

那妇人暖了一注子酒来到房里，一只手拿着注子，一只手便去武松肩胛上只一捏，说道：“叔叔，只穿这些衣裳不冷？”

3.相识的陌生

三人在庙檐下立地看火，数内一个道：“这条计好么？”一个应道：“端的亏管营、差拨两位用心！回到京师，禀过太尉，都保你二位做大官。这番张教头没的推故。”

4.无言的诉说

正面屏风上，堆青叠绿画着山河社稷混一之图。转过屏风后面，但见素白屏风上御书四大寇姓名，写着道：

山东宋江 淮西王庆 河北田虎 江南方腊

5.热闹的孤独

坐间，林冲说起相谢鲁智深相救一事。鲁智深动问道：“洒家自与教头沧州别后，曾知阿嫂信息否？”

6.含笑的泪水

汤隆笑道：“好教哥哥欢喜，打发嫂嫂上车之后，我便复翻身去赚了这甲，诱了这两人娅嬛，收拾了家中应有细软，做一担儿挑在这里。”徐宁道：“恁地时，我们不能够回东京去了。”

7.枯萎的鲜花

叶清又因病故，琼英同安氏老妪，苦守孤儿。

8.纯洁的肮脏

杨志寻思道：“却是恁地好？只有祖上留下这口宝刀，从来跟着洒家，如今事急无措，只得拿去街上货卖得千百贯钱钞，好做盘缠，投往他处安身。” 

9.疼痛的慰藉

吴学究教唤集高唐州押狱禁子跟问时，数内有一个禀道：“小人是当牢节级蔺仁。前日蒙知府高廉所委，专一牢固监守柴进，不得有失。又分付道：‘但有凶吉，你可便下手。’三日之前，知府高廉要取柴进出来施刑。小人为见本人是个好男子，不忍下手，只推道：‘本人病至八分，不必下手。’后又催并得紧，小人回称‘柴进已死’。因是连日厮杀，知府不闲，小人却恐他差人下来看视，必见罪责，昨日引柴进去后面枯井边，开了枷锁，推放里面躲避，如今不知存亡。”

10.自由的囚禁

几个公人都酒醉了，被史进迎头打着，死的死了，走的走了。拔开牢门，只等外面救应。又把牢中应有罪人，尽数放了，总有五六十人，就在牢内发起喊来，一齐走了。

11.执着的无谓

卢俊义道：“燕青，我不曾存半点异心，朝廷如何负我？”

12.幻想的事实

起身观玩，见白粉壁上多有先人题咏，宋江寻思道：“何不就书于此？倘若他日身荣，再来经过，重睹一番，以记岁月，想今日之苦。”

13.短暂的永恒

秦明听罢，便下厅道：“秦明生是大宋人，死是大宋鬼。朝廷教我做到兵马总管，兼受统制使官职，又不曾亏了秦明，我如何肯做强人，背反朝廷？你们众位要杀时，便杀了我，休想我随顺你们！”

14.黑暗的光芒

李师师奏曰：“若圣上果然加封，显陛下不负功臣之德。”上皇当夜嗟叹不已。

15.绝望的希望

宋江等已掣剑在手，都欲自刎，猛见一个人走向前来，止住众人道：“休要如此，众人勿忧。我位尊戊己，见汝等忠义，特来克那妖水，救汝等归寨。”

2020年1月


	11. Chapter 11

反差三十题

01\. 露骨大胆的纯真

子惠思我，褰裳涉溱。子不我思，岂无他人？狂童之狂也且！ 

02\. 热情洋溢的推拒

“人各有耦，齐大，非吾耦也。”

03\. 花言巧语的宣誓

“君王之于越也，医起死人而肉白骨也。孤不敢忘天灾，其敢忘君王之大赐乎！”

04\. 骄纵不羁的礼节

至缯，召鲁哀公而徵百牢。

05\. 安静无声的呼喊

不殄心忧，仓兄填兮。倬彼昊天，宁不我矜？

06\. 单薄透明的假面

庞涓既事魏，得为惠王将军，而自以为能不及孙膑，乃阴使召孙膑。膑至，庞涓恐其贤于己，疾之，则以法刑断其两足而黥之，欲隐勿见。

07\. 逻辑严密的幻梦

五亩之宅，树之以桑，五十者可以衣帛矣；鸡豚狗彘之畜，无失其时，七十者可以食肉矣。

08\. 一往无前的徘徊

路曼曼其修远兮，吾将上下而求索。

09\. 阴暗狡诈的荣光

简子既葬，未除服，北登夏屋，请代王。使厨人操铜枓以食代王及从者，行斟，阴令宰人各以枓击杀代王及从官，遂兴兵平代地。

10\. 流离失所的归宿

于是怀石，遂自投汨罗以死。

11\. 平淡无奇的史诗

春秋之中，弑君三十六，亡国五十二，诸侯奔走，不得保其社稷者，不可胜数。

12\. 虚无缥缈的职责

“臣宁伏受重诛而死，不忍为辱军之将。”

13\. 公正天平的私念

逢大夫与其二子乘，谓其二子无顾。顾曰：“赵傁在后。”怒之，使下，指木曰：“尸女于是。”

14\. 稚嫩面庞的忧郁

“国之存亡，天也，童子何知焉！”

15\. 冷静克制的狂恋

巫臣使道焉，曰： “归！吾聘女。” 

16\. 错综斑斓的纯粹

商君亡至关下，欲舍客舍。客人不知其是商君也，曰：“商君之法，舍人无验者坐之。”

17\. 轻灵柔婉的责罚

“若使沐浴，寡人将使抱背。”

18\. 凄凉冷清的欢宴

有頍者弁，实维伊何？尔酒既旨，尔肴既嘉。

19\. 清醒独立的盲信

“吾之怨与喜同。子不闻《河上歌》乎？‘同病相怜，同忧相救。’” 

20\. 无伤大雅的抹杀

“昔武帝不杀司马迁，使作谤书，流于后世。”

21\. 牢笼深锁的自由

雉十步一啄，百步一饮，不蕲畜乎樊中。神虽王，不善也。 

22\. 一去不返的回归

沧浪之水清兮，可以濯吾缨。沧浪之水浊兮，可以濯吾足。

23\. 剑拔弩张的和平

冬，十月，秦王称西帝，遣使立齐王为东帝，欲约与共伐赵。

24\. 坚不可摧的陷落

故上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，其下攻城。

25\. 阴晴不定的恪守

是以苏秦不信于天下，而为燕尾生。

26\. 万物复苏的凛冬

昭王曰：“楚国虽贫，岂爱一踦屦哉？思与偕反也。”自是之后，楚国之俗无相弃者。

27\. 灰色年代的破晓

赫赫宗周，褒姒灭之。

28\. 绝对真理的动摇

“《诗》云：‘非兕非虎，率彼旷野。’吾道非耶？吾何为于此？”

29\. 宁静圆满的虚无

“昔下宫之难，皆能死。我非不能死，我思立赵氏之后。今赵武既立，为成人，复故位，我将下报赵宣孟与公孙杵臼。”

30\. 朝生暮死的永恒

蜉蝣之羽，衣裳楚楚。心之忧矣，於我归处。

2020年2月


	12. Chapter 12

用吴越故事来表达原作与同人的关系

原作：《左传》

官方续作：《史记》

型月世界观里的其他女性saber：《国语》等

二次创作：《吴越春秋》《越绝书》等

对原作精神有完美理解的同人：《伍子胥变文》等

以现代理念重新制作的官方精神续作：历代重修伍子胥庙记

新时代粉丝的同人：《东周列国志》

网络上的银梦要素再创作：《浣纱记》

OOC同人：《临潼斗宝》《武昭关》等

不知道哪来的连原作都没看过的大手制作的同人而且不知道为什么很受欢迎：当代各种雷剧

2020年3月


	13. Chapter 13

圆满悲剧15题

1.爱得短暂，但还有永恒可以回忆这爱过的瞬间。

玄德以鞭指曰：“吾欲尽伐此处树木！”孙乾曰：“何故伐之？”玄德曰：“因阻望徐元直也！”

2.得不到你的爱，也还有你我的共同远大理想可以奉献所有的爱。

是夜，允听良久，喝曰：“贱人将有私情耶？”貂蝉正色跪于允前，答曰：“贱妾安敢有慕私情！”允曰：“汝不有所私，何夜深于此长叹？”貂蝉曰：“容妾伸肺腑之言。”

4.爱你是我的事，和你有什么关系？

操曰：“云长非负义之人也。彼各为主，岂容人情耶？想云长此去不远，吾一发结识他，做个大人情。先教张辽去请住他，我与他送行，将一盘金银为路费，一领锦袍作秋衣，教他时时想我。”

5.注定反目成仇，但和你相处的时光十分美好。

此时钟会中了姜维之计，不受维印，仍令照旧领兵。维甚暗喜，遂令蒋显回成都去了。

6.知己中道崩殂，未来凶多吉少，一个人安然若素地前行。

孔明泣曰：“吾非不知。但受先帝托孤之重，惟恐他人不似吾尽心也！”众皆垂泪。孔明自觉神思不宁。诸将因此未敢进兵。

7.天命不可扭转，那又怎么样？

武士推过诞帐下数百人来。昭曰：“汝等可降否？”众皆大叫曰：“愿与诸葛公同死，决不降汝！乞早杀之！”昭大怒，叱武士尽缚于城外，逐一问曰：“降者免死！”并无一人言降。随斩一人，再问亦然。数百人一一研问，直杀至尽，并无一人言降。昭深加叹息不已，遂令埋之。

9.理想破灭未留下只言片语的痕迹；许多年后成为他人全新的成功。

会坚执求问，艾答曰：“以愚意，可引一军从阳平取小路，出汉中德阳亭，却袭剑阁。阁西一百里用奇兵冲之，径取成都，姜维必撤兵往救，将军乘虚就取剑阁，长驱大进，全功必获矣。”

10.已经尝试了N种方法，在N+1种尝试中死去。

平曰：“天使我来杀逆贼！”操怒，教打。身上无容刑处。承在座观之，心如刀切。操又问平曰：“你原有十指，今如何只有九指？”平曰：“嚼以为誓，誓杀国贼！”操教取截刀来，就阶下截去九指。操曰：“一发截了，教你为誓！”

12.无心犯下根本无法弥补的大错，穷尽一生默默弥补，至死方休。

却说姜维拔剑在手，欲斩魏延。孔明急止之曰：“是吾天命已绝，非文长之过也。”维方免之。于是孔明吐血数口，卧于床上，乃与魏延曰：“此是司马懿料吾有病，故令人来探视虚实也。汝可急出。”魏延遂上马，引兵杀出寨时，夏侯霸见了魏延，慌忙引兵而退。延奋赶二十余里方回。

13.英年早逝，但恰恰赶上了最需要TA的时刻。

孙权览毕，大恸而叹曰：“公瑾有王佐之才，今乃忽短命，孤何赖哉！”

14.探索性的分道扬镳化作坚定的背道而驰。

陈宫临欲下手，思曰：“我为国家，跟他到此，杀之不义，不若弃之。”宫插剑入鞘上马，未及天明，自投东郡去了。操觉来，不见陈宫，寻思：“此人见我说了这两句，疑我不仁，弃之而去。吾当急往，不可久留。”

15.坟头树木亭亭如盖；不知此处是墓地的来往路人在树下躲避风吹日晒。

晓日登临感晋臣，古碑零落岘山春。

松间残露频频滴，疑是当年堕泪人。

2020年3月


	14. Chapter 14

常见原理十题

1.完型崩坏

师叱之曰：“汝三人泪眼尚红，如何诈说？”夏侯玄知事有泄，乃忿然大骂曰：“吾所哭者，为汝挟天子以令诸侯，视人如草芥，威震其主耳！”师大怒，喝武士来捉夏侯玄。玄揎拳裸袖，径击司马师。

2.墨菲定律

却说钟会请姜维曰：“吾夜梦大蛇数千条咬吾，因此惊觉。”

3.奥康剃刀

云长来见玄德，具言车胄欲害之事，今已斩首。玄德惊曰：“曹公若来，如之奈何？”云长曰：“我与张飞迎之。”

4.彼得高地

王允运机筹，奸臣董卓休。心怀家国恨，眉锁庙堂愁。

英气连霄汉，忠诚贯斗牛。至今魂与魄，犹绕凤凰楼。

5.破窗效应

曹操曰：“江左甘宁被周瑜耻辱，亦愿内应；黄盖受责五十，却令阚泽纳降，又有书到此；未可深信。谁敢直入周瑜寨中走一遭？”蒋干进曰：“前者不能成功，心中自羞。今舍一命再往，如不成事，甘当军令！”

6.莫比乌斯

“身外浮云更有身，区区雷电若为神。山头只作婴儿哭，多少人间落箸人！”苏轼写诗的年代，青梅煮酒的情节还没有发展到演义那么完备。嘉靖本的刊刻者保留了这首赞诗，从“先主方食失匕箸”的现象到“迅雷风烈必变”的归因，一个莫比乌斯环。

7.黑林错觉

夫人怒曰：“吾兄既不以我为亲骨肉，我有何面目重相见乎！今日之危，我当自解。”

8.薛定谔猫

孔明秋夜祭泸水，孔明秋夜祭北斗，嘉靖本看似粗糙的回目遥相呼应，任谁都逃不过命运之轮。

9.祖母悖论

嘉靖本：后杜工部见庙前大柏树，乃三国时所种，有感而作诗曰……

场景描写被毛本删了。大约是因为老杜看见的柏树在锦官城外，并非演义所说的沔阳。然而忽略具体地点，这一句信口开河有钩沉之效。好看绿阴清昼里，于今无复雅歌声。

10.边际效益

嘲演义的人，以金圣叹为代表，连演义的门都没摸到。

2020年4月


	15. Chapter 15

单角色死亡15题

1.衣柜里还有你气味的衣服

袁中郎《觞政》，以《金瓶梅》配《水浒传》为外典，予恨未得见。

2.用剩一半的香水

那妇人欲心似火，不看武松焦躁，便放了火箸，却筛一盏酒来，自呷了一口，剩了大半盏，看着武松道：“你若有心，吃我这半盏儿残酒。”

3.枕旁空出的位置/整夜的失眠

原来李师师家，皇帝不时间来，因此上公子王孙，富豪子弟，谁敢来他家讨茶吃。

4.扫墓

两个笑着，望前又行。到一个去处，偌大一块空地，地上都是瓦砾。正北上有个石牌坊，横着一片石板，上镌“博浪城”三字。戴宗沉吟了一回，说道：“原来此处是汉留侯击始皇的所在。”戴宗啧啧称赞道：“好个留侯！”石秀道：“只可惜这一椎不中！”

5.听别人提及你的生平荣辱

鲁智深道：“正是如此。我只见今日也有人说宋三郎好，明日也有人说宋三郎好，可惜洒家不曾相会。众人说他的名字，聒的洒家耳朵也聋了，想必其人是个真男子，以致天下闻名。”

6.在街角看到神似的陌生人

“小弟夜来离城四十里，在一个村店里沽些酒吃，见个鲜眼睛黑瘦汉子， 担儿上挑着。”

7.想着你的脸自慰

听得娘叫道：“你的心爱的三郎在这里”，那婆娘只道是张三郎，慌忙起来，把手掠一掠云髻，口里喃喃的骂道：“这短命，等得我苦也！老娘先打两个耳刮子着。”

8.整理遗物

每成一稿，必与门人校对，以正亥鱼，其得力于罗贯中者为尤多。

9.未完成的画

正面屏风上，堆青叠绿画着山河社稷混一之图。

10.美好的梦境/清醒的现实

那妇人在树上叫道：“叔叔劝一劝！”石秀道：“嫂嫂，哥哥自来伏侍你。”

11.想说却一直没说出口的话

因此，林冲见晁盖作事宽洪，疏财仗义，安顿各家老小在山，蓦然思念妻子在京师，存亡未保。遂将心腹备细诉与晁盖道：“小人自从上山之后，欲要搬取妻子上山来。因见王伦心术不定，难以过活，一向蹉跎过了。流落东京，不知死活。”

12.曾经的承诺

自幼曾攻经史，长成亦有权谋。恰如猛虎卧荒丘，潜伏爪牙忍受。不幸刺文双颊，那堪配在江州。他年若得报冤仇，血染浔阳江口。

13.带着你的骨灰故地重游

要夷田虎族，须谐琼矢镞。

14.你离开的第十年/赏味期限

最恼的是大头巾，幸已杀却白衣秀士，洗尽酸悭。

15.要是你还在

宋江仰天叹道：“神医安道全已被取回京师，此间又无良医可救，必损吾股肱也！”

2020年4月


	16. Chapter 16

孟婆汤八泪为引

一滴生泪

半日，贾妃方忍悲强笑，安慰贾母、王夫人道：“当日既送我到那不得见人的去处，好容易今日回家娘儿们一会，不说说笑笑，反倒哭起来。一会子我去了，又不知多早晚才来！”

二钱老泪

近日贾政年迈，名利大灰，然起初天性也是个诗酒放诞之人，因在子侄辈中，少不得规以正路。近见宝玉虽不读书，竟颇能解此，细评起来，也还不算十分玷辱了祖宗。就思及祖宗们，各各亦皆如此，虽有深精举业的，也不曾发迹过一个，看来此亦贾门之数。况母亲溺爱，遂也不强以举业逼他了。

三分苦泪

香菱虽未受过这气苦，既到此时，也说不得了，只好自悲自怨，各自走开。

四杯悔泪

贾琏来了，只在二姐房内，心中也悔上来。无奈二姐倒是个多情人，以为贾琏是终身之主了，凡事倒还知疼着痒。

五寸相思泪

此时正是五月，那蔷薇花叶茂盛之际，宝玉便悄悄的隔着篱笆洞儿一看，只见一个女孩子蹲在花下，手里拿着根绾头的簪子在地下抠土，一面悄悄的流泪。

六盅病中泪

宝钗道：“这里走的几个太医虽都还好，只是你吃他们的药总不见效，不如再请一个高明的人来瞧一瞧，治好了岂不好？每年间闹一春一夏，又不老又不小，成什么？不是个常法。”黛玉道：“不中用。我知道我这样病是不能好的了。且别说病，只论好的日子我是怎么形景，就可知了。”

七尺别离泪

晴雯呜咽道：“有什么可说的！不过挨一刻是一刻，挨一日是一日。我已知横竖不过三五日的光景，就好回去了。只是一件，我死也不甘心的：我虽生的比别人略好些，并没有私情密意勾引你怎样，如何一口死咬定了我是个狐狸精！我太不服。今日既已担了虚名，而且临死，不是我说一句后悔的话，早知如此，我当日也另有个道理。不料痴心傻意，只说大家横竖是在一处。不想平空里生出这一节话来，有冤无处诉。”

这第八味，便是一个孟婆的伤心泪

满纸荒唐言，一把辛酸泪！

都云作者痴，谁解其中味？

2020年4月


	17. Chapter 17

写手精分试炼七题

1.用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文。

宝玉听了这话，不但不为怪，亦且去悲而生喜，乃指芙蓉笑道：“此花也须得这样一个人去司掌。我就料定他那样的人必有一番事业做的。虽然超出苦海，从此不能相见，也免不得伤感思念。”

2.用告白成功梗写一篇虐文。

宝玉出了神，见袭人和他说话，并未看出是何人来，便一把拉住，说道：“好妹妹，我的这心事，从来也不敢说，今儿我大胆说出来，死也甘心！我为你也弄了一身的病在这里，又不敢告诉人，只好掩着。只等你的病好了，只怕我的病才得好呢。睡里梦里也忘不了你！”

3.甜文，以“那之后他们再也没见过彼此”结尾。

话说红玉心神恍惚，情思缠绵，忽朦胧睡去，遇见贾芸要拉他，却回身一跑，被门槛绊了一跤，唬醒过来，方知是梦。

4.虐文，以“他们拥抱接吻”结尾。

那里已请下天文生预备，揭起衾单一看，只见这尤二姐面色如生，比活着还美貌。贾琏又搂着大哭，只叫“奶奶，你死的不明，都是我坑了你！”

5.清水文，包含“他们合为了一体”这句话。

灯姑娘便一手拉了宝玉进里间来，笑道：“你不叫嚷也容易，只是依我一件事。”说着，便坐在炕沿上，却紧紧的将宝玉搂入怀中。宝玉如何见过这个，心内早突突的跳起来了，急的满面红涨，又羞又怕，只说：“好姐姐，别闹。”

6.肉文，包含“他们之间什么也没有发生”这句话。

宝玉不知与秦钟算何帐目，未见真切，未曾记得，此是疑案，不敢纂创。

7.以此为例，任意甜题虐写虐题甜写。

今日是金钏儿的生日，故一日不乐。不想落后闹出这件事来，竟得在平儿前稍尽片心，亦今生意中不想之乐也。

2020年5月


	18. Chapter 18

太史公门下走狗

1.Agnoy（痛苦） 

“是余之罪也夫！是余之罪也夫！身毁不用矣。”

2.Blood Sport（血腥娱乐）

凡群臣有才能及进士状头或僧道可与谈者，皆先下蚕室，然后得进，亦有自宫以求进者，亦有免死而宫者，由是宦者近二万人。贵显用事之人，大抵皆宦者也，谓士人为门外人，不得预事，卒以此亡国。

3.Cannibal（食同类者）

一部《史记》，只是“缓急人所时有”六个字，是他一生著书旨意。

4.Defuse（减少危险性）

藏之名山，副在京师，俟后世圣人君子。

5.Exaggerate（夸张）

司马迁亦没有见过乌龟壳上刻的字，他的《殷本纪》却能写得那样真，是因为中国历史自有大信，是因为他懂得，是因为他人好。

6.Flippant（轻率的）

李陵设若无先见，王允何由有后言。

7.Glisten（闪耀）

我之心矣，哲已能忖；我之言矣，哲已能选。

8.Hangover（宿醉）

太史亡言，床头酿熟，人在晴岚烟霭中。

9.Impression（印象）

然自刘向、扬雄博极群书，皆称迁有良史之材，服其善序事理，辨而不华，质而不俚，其文直，其事核，不虚美，不隐恶，故谓之实录。

10.Keepsake（纪念品）

恽母，司马迁女也。恽始读外祖《太史公记》，颇为《春秋》。

11.Lifelike（栩栩如生） 

太史公诚史界之造物主也！

12.Memorial（纪念馆）

究天人之际，通古今之变，成一家之言。

13.Near（靠近）

迁生龙门，耕牧河山之阳。年十岁则诵古文。二十而南游江、淮，上会稽，探禹穴，闚九疑，浮于沅、湘；北涉汶、泗，讲业齐、鲁之都，观孔子之遗风，乡射邹、峄；戹困鄱、薛、彭城，过梁、楚以归。于是迁仕为郎中，奉使西征巴、蜀以南，南略邛、笮、昆明，还报命。

14.Oddity（怪癖）

读诗，味如太羹；读史，味如折俎；读诸子百家，味如醯醢。是为书之三味。

15.Parody（仿效）

昌黎谓柳州文雄深雅健，似司马子长。观此评，非独可知柳州，并可知昌黎所得于子长处。

16.Question（问题）

《史记》采众说以成书，徵引浩博，不免牴牾。

17.Trace（追溯）

古者富贵而名摩灭，不可胜记，唯俶傥非常之人称焉。

18.Whatever（无论如何）

史家之绝唱，无韵之《离骚》。

2020年6月


	19. Chapter 19

2018高考·水浒

全国卷I：我和2035有个约

后来宋公明累累显灵，百姓四时享祭不绝。梁山泊内，祈风得风，祷雨得雨。又在楚州蓼儿洼，亦显灵验。彼处人民，重建大殿，添设两廊，奏请赐额。妆塑神像三十六员于正殿，两廊仍塑七十二将，侍从人众。楚人行此诚心，远近祈祷，无有不应。护国保民，受万万年香火。年年享祭，岁岁朝参。万民顶礼保安宁，士庶恭祈而赐福。至今古迹尚存。

全国卷II：对战机防护

汤隆道：“徐宁先祖留下一件宝贝，世上无对，乃是镇家之宝。汤隆彼时，曾随先父知寨往东京视探姑姑时，多曾见来。是一副雁翎砌就圈金甲。这一副甲披在身上，又轻又隐，刀剑箭矢，急不能透。人都唤做赛唐猊。多有贵公子要求一见，造次不肯与人看。这副甲是他的性命。”

徐宁急待回身，项上早中了一箭。带着箭飞马走时，六将背后赶来。路上正逢着关胜，救得回来，血晕倒了。

全国卷III：根据标语写作

“时间就是金钱，效率就是生命”

阮小七听了，叫将起来，说道：“我兄弟们同死同生，吉凶相救。你是他嫡亲兄弟，却怎的被人捉了，你不去救？怎见宋公明哥哥？我弟兄三个，自去救他。”张顺道：“为不曾得哥哥将令，却不敢轻动。”阮小七道：“若等将令来时，你哥哥乞他剁做八段！”

北京卷：“绿水青山图”

集贤校理刘贡父好滑稽，尝造介甫，值一客在座，献策曰：梁山泊决而涸之，可得良田万余顷，但未择得便利之地贮其水耳。介甫倾首沈思，曰：然。安得处所贮许多水乎？贡父抗声曰：此甚不难。介甫欣然，以谓有策，遽问之。贡父曰：别穿一梁山泊，则足以贮此水矣。介甫大笑，遂止。

天津卷：器

宋江、卢俊义承旨再拜，仰睹天颜，谢恩出内，上马回营。宋江、卢俊义两个，在马上欢喜，并马而行。出的城来，只见街市上一个汉子，手里登拿着一件东西，两条巧棒，中穿小索，以手牵动，那物便响。宋江见了，却不识的。使军士唤那汉子问道：“此是何物？”那汉子答道：“此是胡敲也。用手牵动，自然有声。”宋江乃作诗一首：

“一声低了一声高，嘹亮声音透碧霄。空有许多雄气力，无人提处谩徒劳。”

宋江在马上与卢俊义笑道：“这胡敲正比着我和你。空有冲天的本事，无人提挈，何能振响。”

上海卷：谈被需要的心态

初时宋江夜夜与婆惜一处歇卧。向后渐渐来得慢了。却是为何？原来宋江是个好汉，只爱学使枪棒，于女色上不十分要紧。这阎婆惜水也似后生，况兼十八九岁，正在妙龄之际，因此宋江不中那婆娘意。

浙江卷：浙江精神与浙江人

“客人原来不知。如今江南草寇方腊反了，占了八州二十五县，从睦州起直至润州，自号为一国。早晚来打扬州。因此朝廷已差下张招讨、刘都督去剿捕。”

江苏卷：解读语言传递

李师师道：“你休瞒我！你当初说道是张闲，那两个是山东客人。临期闹了一场。不是我巧言奏过官家，别的人时，却不满门遭祸。他留下词中两句，道是：‘六六雁行连八九，只等金鸡消息。’我那时便自疑惑。正待要问，谁想驾到。后又闹了这场，不曾问的。今喜你来，且释我心中之疑。你不要隐瞒，实对我说知。若不明言，决无干休。”

2018年6月


	20. Chapter 20

2019高考·先秦

全国卷I 热爱劳动，从我做起

公父文伯退朝，朝其母，其母方绩，文伯曰：“以歜之家而主犹绩，惧干季孙之怒也。其以歜为不能事主乎？”其母叹曰：“鲁其亡乎？使僮子备官而未之闻耶？居，吾语女。昔圣王之处民也，择瘠土而处之，劳其民而用之，故长王天下。夫民劳则思，思则善心生；逸则淫，淫则忘善；忘善则恶心生。沃土之民不材，淫也。瘠土之民，莫不向义，劳也。”

全国卷II 强国有我

阖庐既立，得志，乃召伍员以为行人，而与谋国事。

全国卷III 老师：“你们再看看书，我再看看你们。”

鲁哀公问：“弟子孰为好学？”孔子对曰：“有颜回者好学，不迁怒，不贰过。不幸短命死矣，今也则亡。”

全国汉语试卷 奥运

简兮简兮，方将万舞。日之方中，在前上处。

北京卷

① 文明的韧性

申胥谏曰：“不可许也。夫越非实忠心好吴也，又非慑畏吾甲兵之强也。大夫种勇而善谋，将还玩吴国于股掌之上，以得其志。夫固知君王之盖威以好胜也，故婉约其辞，以从逸王志，使淫乐于诸夏之国，以自伤也。使吾甲兵钝弊，民人离落，而日以憔悴，然后安受吾烬。夫越王好信以爱民，四方归之，年谷时熟，日长炎炎，及吾犹可以战也。为虺弗摧，为蛇将若何？”

② 色彩

恶紫之夺朱也，恶郑声之乱雅乐也，恶利口之覆邦家者。

天津卷 爱国

已矣哉，国无人莫我知兮，又何怀乎故都；既莫足为美政兮，吾将从彭咸之所居。

上海卷 音乐中的“中国味”

吴公子札来聘。请观于周乐。使工为之歌《周南》、《召南》，曰：“美哉！始基之矣，犹未也，然勤而不怨矣。”

江苏卷 五味调和

若作和羹，尔惟盐梅。

浙江卷 作者与读者的关系

乙丑，赵穿攻灵公于桃园。宣子未出山而复。太史书曰：“赵盾弑其君。”以示于朝。宣子曰：“不然。”对曰：“子为正卿，亡不越竟，反不讨贼，非子而谁？”

2019年6月


	21. Chapter 21

2020高考·红楼  


全国I卷

齐桓公、管仲和鲍叔三人，你对哪个感触最深？

“如今他既有这主意，正该和他协同，大家做个膀臂，我也不孤不独了。按正理，天理良心上论，咱们有他这个人帮着，咱们也省些心，于太太的事也有益。”

全国II卷

携手同一世界，青年共创未来

今因伏几凭床处默之时，因思及历来古人中处名攻利敌之场，犹置一些山滴水之区，远招近揖，投辖攀辕，务结二三同志盘桓于其中，或竖词坛，或开吟社，虽一时之偶兴，遂成千古之佳谈。

全国III卷

如何为自己画好像

秦钟因说：“业师于去年病故，家父又年纪老迈，残疾在身，公务繁冗，因此尚未议及再延师一事，目下不过在家温习旧课而已。再读书一事，必须有一二知己为伴，时常大家讨论，才能进益。”

全国新高考I卷

疫情中的距离与联系

那媳妇故作浪语，在下说道：“你家女儿出花儿，供着娘娘，你也该忌两日，倒为我脏了身子。快离了我这里罢。”贾琏一面大动，一面喘吁吁答道：“你就是娘娘！我那里管什么娘娘！”

全国新高考II卷

带你走近____

遂命开门，只见迎面一带翠嶂挡在前面。众清客都道：“好山，好山！”贾政道：“非此一山，一进来园中所有之景悉入目中，则有何趣。”

北京卷

（1）每一颗卫星都有自己的功用

“他们虽不料理这些，却日夜也是在园中照看当差之人，关门闭户、起早睡晚、大雨大雪、姑娘们出入、抬轿子、撑船、拉冰床，一应粗糙活计，都是他们的差使。一年在园里辛苦到头，这园内既有出息，也是分内该沾带些的。”

（2）一条信息

宝玉道：“他是珍大嫂子的继母带来的两位小姨。我在那里和他们混了一个月，怎么不知？真真一对尤物，他又姓尤。”湘莲听了，跌足道：“这事不好，断乎做不得了。你们东府里除了那两个石头狮子干净，只怕连猫儿狗儿都不干净。我不做这剩忘八。”

天津卷

走过2020年的春天，你对“中国面孔”又有什么新的思考和感悟？

宝玉因想道：“能病了几天，竟把杏花辜负了！不觉倒‘绿叶成荫子满枝’了！”因此仰望杏子不舍。又想起邢岫烟已择了夫婿一事，虽说是男女大事，不可不行，但未免又少了一个好女儿。不过两年，便也要“绿叶成荫子满枝”了。再过几日，这杏树子落枝空，再几年，岫烟未免乌发如银，红颜似槁了，因此不免伤心，只管对杏流泪叹息。

上海卷

世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，这是否意味着人对事物发展进程无能为力？

晴雯一听如此说，心内大异，便知有人暗算了他。虽然着恼，只不敢作声。

江苏卷

同声相应，同气相求。智能互联网时代，这种环绕更加紧密。

宝钗笑道：“我知道你心里羡慕这园子不是一日两日了，只是没个空儿。就每日来一趟，慌慌张张的，也没趣儿。所以趁着机会，越性住上一年，我也多个作伴的，你也遂了心。”香菱笑道：“好姑娘，你趁着这个工夫，教给我作诗罢。”

浙江卷

在不断变化的现实生活中，个人与家庭、社会之间的落差或错位难免会产生。

秋桐近见贾琏请医治药，打人骂狗，为尤二姐十分尽心，他心中早浸了一缸醋在内了。

PS：

曹雪芹因为使用了太多假身份去参加考试，被取消了入学资格。就连他那一年写的卷子也被编成《高考零分作文》，热销榜第一。

2020年7月


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命题来自@LoneWillow

药丸三十题

1\. 乱自上作

“伐人之国而以为欢，非仁者之兵也。”

2\. 百足之虫，死而不僵

“肃窃料之，汉室不可复兴，曹操不可卒除。”

3\. 太阳底下无新事

“舜禹之事，吾知之矣。”

4\. 虎狼屯于阶陛，尚谈因果

属请出兵讨恩，凝之曰：“我已请大道，借鬼兵守诸津要，各数万，贼不足忧也。”

5\. 为众人抱薪者冻毙于风雪

初，敦之举兵也，刘隗劝帝尽除诸王，司空导率群从诣阙请罪，值顗将入，导呼顗谓曰：“伯仁，以百口累卿！”顗直入不顾。既见帝，言导忠诚，申救甚至，帝纳其言。顗喜饮酒，致醉而出。导犹在门，又呼顗。顗不与言，顾左右曰：“今年杀诸贼奴，取金印如斗大系肘。”既出，又上表明导，言甚切至。导不知救己，而甚衔之。

6\. 卑鄙是卑鄙者的通行证，高尚是高尚者的墓志铭

“兵法，进不求名，退不避罪，艾虽无古人之节，终不自嫌以损于国也。”

7\. 高尚是卑鄙者的通行证，卑鄙是高尚者的墓志铭

“伯玉其不免乎！身为名士，位居总帅，既无德音，又不御下以正，是小人而乘君子之器，当何以堪其责乎？”

8\. 傀儡

“龙者，君德也。上不在天，下不在田，而数屈于井，非嘉兆也。”

9\. 弃子

於是赐封死，使自裁。封叹曰：“恨不用孟子度之言！”先主为之流涕。

10\. 儒者之勇

“今日宁与臧洪同日而死，不与将军同日而生！”

11\. 良将之懦

羽操刀起谓曰：“此自国家事，是人何知！”目使之去。

12\. 有心杀贼，无力回天

“丞相虽亡，吾自见在。府亲官属便可将丧还葬，吾自当率诸军击贼，云何以一人死废天下之事邪？”

13\. 有力回天，无心杀贼

“皓趋走小臣耳，往者董允切齿，吾常恨之，君何足介意！”

14\. 偷生

“今臣亡国贱俘，至微至陋，猥蒙拔擢，宠命优渥，岂敢盘桓，有所希冀？”

15\. 殉国

“若如子计，恐行散尽，相与坐待敌到，君臣俱降，无复一人死难者，不亦辱乎！”

16\. 可怜无定河边骨

“往者洮西之战，将吏士民或临阵战亡，或沉溺洮水，骸骨不収，弃于原野，吾常痛之。其告征西、安西将军，各令部人于战处及水次鈎求尸丧，収敛藏埋，以慰存亡。”

17\. 不存在的年号

“惟建安二十六年四月丙午，皇帝备敢用玄牡，昭告皇天上帝后土神祗。”

18\. 物犹如此，人何以堪

“此嵇侍中血，勿去。”

19\. 时日曷丧，予及汝偕亡

“逆贼曹操，何等明公！”

20\. 赤地千里

猎野围城邑，所向悉破亡。

21\. 枝条始欲茂，忽值山河改

“自嵇生夭、阮公亡以来，便为时所羁紲，今日视此虽近，邈若山河。”

22\. 为国远虑，祸反其身

“太子正统，宜有盘石之固，鲁王藩臣，当使宠秩有差，彼此得所，上下获安。谨叩头流血以闻。”

23\. 自毁长城

“臣先帝老臣，中心如丹。臣不爱死，惧王室之难，祸不可测也。”

24\. 会见汝在荆棘中耳

后宦人黄皓弄权于内，景耀五年，宫中大树无故自折，周深忧之，无所与言，乃书柱曰：“众而大，期之会，具而授，若何复？”

25\. 烹弘羊，天乃雨

“吴未可悉定，方夏，江淮下湿，疾疫必起，宜召诸军，以为后图。虽腰斩张华，不足以谢天下。”

26\. 人血馒头

綝意弥溢，侮慢民神，遂烧大桥头伍子胥庙，又坏浮屠祠，斩道人。

27\. 温水煮青蛙

帝践祚，有司奏建长秋宫，帝玺书迎后，诣行在所，后上表曰：“妾闻先代之兴，所以飨国久长，垂祚后嗣，无不由后妃焉。故必审选其人，以兴内教。令践阼之初，诚宜登进贤淑，统理六宫。妾自省愚陋，不任粢盛之事，加以寝疾，敢守微志。”玺书三至而后三让，言甚恳切。时盛暑，帝欲须秋凉乃更迎后。会后疾遂笃，夏六月丁卯，崩于邺。帝哀痛咨嗟，策赠皇后玺绶。

28\. 无谓的牺牲

陆平原河桥败，为卢志所谗，被诛，临刑叹曰：“欲闻华亭鹤唳，可复得乎？”

29\. 妾在深宫哪得知

魏以蜀宫人赐诸将之无妻者，李昭仪曰：“我不能二三屈辱。”乃自杀。

30\. 吃人

初，太祖乏食，昱略其本县，供三日粮，颇杂以人脯，由是失朝望，故位不至公。


End file.
